<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anniversary by xmngh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934602">anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmngh/pseuds/xmngh'>xmngh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2seung - Fandom, VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Anxiety, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmngh/pseuds/xmngh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i thought we could celebrate our anniversary."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungsik was in their favorite café when he ordered for both of them. he sat there, on a table for two, all alone with two drinks. one emptied, one still full. </p><p>todays day held an important meaning. at least for seungsik it did. he didn't know if seungwoo would care about their fourth anniversary since they broke up two months ago. </p><p>seungsik was quit happy visiting the café today. and because he didn't expect seungwoo to come, he didnt even write him, he was doing well. </p><p>however, now, when remembering why they broke up and why seungsik just knew why seungwoo wouldn't show up he felt his chest ache in pain.<br/>
when tears filles his eyes he took out his phone and searched for seungwoos contact. </p><p>when he heard that he actually answered the call he stared at the wall in front of him in shook. </p><p>" snoo? " he said, almost whispering. </p><p>seungwoo on the other side sighed. wished his ex-boyfriend wouldn't call him today. </p><p>" seungsik. " he said for the other to know that he's still listening. </p><p>" i'm here at the café. " the older heard seungsik say and bites his lip. altough he wished both of them would stop contacting each other he also couldn't avoid that his heart still cared for the younger. </p><p>" sik-ah. you know that can bring up old memories. and who will be there if you get a panick attack? you know i can't. "</p><p>" i thought we can celebrate our anniversary. "</p><p>seungwoo wanted to end this call. he wants to hold seungsik so bad. he wants him to be better and he wishes he could help him but they would end up hurting each other.</p><p>" i told you it's a bad idea. why do you never listen! seungsik, for fucks sacke, this is why we broke up. this is why we broke up. i can't see you like that but you don't seem like you understand that. " </p><p>seungwoo tried hard to not break down.<br/>
just like he always used to when seungsik felt for his panic attacks again. when his anxiety drowned him and his insomnia didn't let seungwoo sleep neither.</p><p>seungwoo was drowning with seungsik.</p><p>and everyone saw it.<br/>
their relationship wasn't healthy. the option to swim up to catch their breaths seemed unreal in their relationship.<br/>
whenever seungwoo gave his everything to not let them drown it seemed like seungsik became one with the water.</p><p>seungwoo became sick of trying to breathe for both of them and everyone saw, but seungwoo.</p><p>relatives always told him to finally break up. to use this time to heal. but will wounds ever heal when they're rippen open every single second?</p><p>" i understand. snoo, i really do. i know how hard my mother and especially you tried to save me. and i am more thankful than i can explain right now but, fuck, snoo. i love you so much, i can't let go of you just like you did from me. " </p><p>seungsik's voice was surprisingly calm and seungwoo knew that meant that he was about to cry. he'll probably choke on his own tears. </p><p>" you know, i'll be briefed to a psychiatry soon. so that i can breathe, like you always said. you always said i'm drowning. " seungsik stopped for a while and smiled. when thinking about it, he always knew seungwoo never wanted anything bad for him. of course he wouldn't, he just wishes he'd see it earlier.</p><p>" i really wanted to kiss you one last time. "<br/>
seungsik whispered and seungwoo hated how he claims it as their last kiss.</p><p>and altough he wished to not care, to just end the call, seungwoo put on some clothes and headed to the café they used to call their café. </p><p>he ran to kiss his ex-boyfriend.<br/>
to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>